Jeffrey Scribner (Jamil Walker Smith)
Jeffrey Scribner is a fictional character on the ABC Daytime soap opera, General Hospital. The role was played by actor, Jamil Walker Smith from July 10 to August 27, 2014. Storylines Scribner first arrived in town on Maxie Jones's doorstep, as an immigration agent who was there to find Levi Dunkleman. Levi's visa expired months prior and Scribner was there to escort Levi to the airport and send him back to Australia. Maxie tried to cover for Levi and act like she didn't know him, but Levi came out of the back room while Scribner was at the door and gave himself away. Scribner tells them that he will be deporting Levi and will return in a couple of days when the paperwork is ready. Maxie is upset and blames her roommate Nathan West, accusing him of calling immigration on Levi. Maxie decides to marry Levi to keep him from being deported. Scribner returns on the day of Maxie and Levi's wedding at The Haunted Star. Minutes before the wedding, Levi got into a confrontation with Nathan. Levi had been deceiving everyone for months and was really a con artist after the Aztec jewels that belong to Maxie's mother, Felicia Scorpio. Nathan discovered Levi's true intentions and confronted him. Nathan and Levi fought and Levi got the better of Nathan. He tied Nathan up in a backroom and then left to marry Maxie. The wedding started and many guests wondered why an immigration agent was at a wedding that was clearly only happening to keep Levi from being deported. Meanwhile, Nathan's partner, Dante Falconeri finds Nathan tied up in the room and frees him. Together the two rush to stop the wedding. Nathan stops the wedding and exposes Levi and his misdeeds to everyone. Levi, who has already stolen the Aztec necklace, takes Maxie hostage at gunpoint and forces Felicia to hand over the rest of the jewels. Dante joins Nathan and holds a gun on Levi. The two of them prepare to arrest Levi. It seems that Levi is outnumbered until Scribner's true motive for being at the wedding is revealed. Showing up at Maxie's place as an immigration agent was just a phony cover and in reality, Scribner is Levi's partner in his quest to steal the jewels. Scribner grabs Dante's wife, Lulu Falconeri and holds her at gunpoint forcing Dante to back down. Levi again demands that Felicia hand over the rest of the jewels. She does so and pleads for him to let Maxie go, but Levi refuses. With the jewels in their possession, Scribner and Levi plan to take Maxie and Lulu with them as hostages so they can escape. Lucy Coe tries to trade places with the girls, but they refuse the offer. Scribner and Levi take Maxie and Lulu and escape after Levi shoots Mac Scorpio. They head to the docks where a boat is waiting and speed off into the night. Dante and Nathan frantically search for Lulu and Maxie and learn that the boat they escaped on was found overturned in the water. Scribner and Levi drowned the boat on purpose, so Nathan and Dante would think they, along with the girls, drowned. Levi and Scribner took the girls to a safe house. Maxie and Lulu asked to be let go, now that they made their escape, but Levi declined, wanting to hang onto them until a transaction with the jewels was made. Earlier in the week, Scribner approached Coleman Ratcliffe, who was running a side business selling antique collectibles on the black market. Scribner made a deal with Coleman to sell him the jewelry. However, Dante caught on to Coleman's involvement in the girls' disappearance, and the transaction never happened. Maxie and Lulu continued to make trouble for Scribner and Levi and they tried multiple times to escape. On their last attempt, Scribner told Lulu that once they got the cash for the jewels, then they would let them go. This caused Levi to admit that he hadn't been 100% honest with Scribner and had no intention of letting the girls go. Scribner disagreed with Levi and refused to hurt the girls. As a result, Levi shot Scribner in the stomach and left the safe house with the girls. Hours after Levi left, Dante and Nathan found the safe house. They bust inside and found Scribner stumbling out of a back room before he collapsed on the floor. Dante and Nathan interrogated Scribner for answers on Levi's whereabouts before calling an ambulance. Scribner told Dante and Nathan that Levi turned on him and shot him because he didn't agree with hurting Maxie and Lulu. Nathan escorts Scribner to the hospital, while Dante stays behind in the safe house to search for clues. He finds a journal that Levi left behind with a picture of Frisco and Felicia Jones in it and on the picture, Frisco's face is circled. He decides to go to the hospital to question Felicia and Mac about it. At the hospital, Anna Devane checks in with Nathan. Mac suggests that Frisco could be involved in the kidnapping, which Felicia quickly denies. Scribner gets stabilized and they head back to question him again. Anna questions Scribner about where Levi could have taken the girls, but he doesn't know. She then questions him about the newspaper clipping of Frisco and Felicia, but he had never seen it before. Anna questions him some more, which leads Scribner to reveal that Levi Dunkleman is an alias. Levi's real name is Peter Harrell, Jr. Felicia immediately recognizes the name and realizes that he is the son of her former fiancé, Peter Harrell, Sr., who was also after her jewelry years ago. Scribner soon dies off-screen from his injuries after being taken into WSB custody/ Crimes Committed *Impersonated an immigration officer 10-Aug 13, 2014 *Held Lulu hostage at gunpoint 13, 2014 *Kidnapped Maxie and Lulu with the help of his partner, Peter, Jr. 14, 2014 *Stole a boat 14, 2014 *Made it look like the girls had drowned, with the help of his partner, when they sunk the boat that they stole 18, 2014 Health and Vitals *Held at gunpoint by Lulu 25, 2014 *Shot in the stomach by Peter, Jr. Aug 26, 2014 *Died from complications his gunshot wound 27, 2014 Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:2010s Category:Fictional con artists Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional criminals